This invention relates to a material handling system for lifting and dumping material into a container, such as a truck, trailer, or other container.
There are numerous situations where lifting and dumping of material is required. For example, in certain landscaping scenarios, debris such as grass clippings, leaves, stumps, etc., must be lifted from generally ground level to a position above the walls of a container, such as a dump truck, trailer, or the like, such that some material may be dumped therein. This lifting and dumping can be time-consuming and can potentially present the risk of back and other bodily injury to an individual. Similar applications involving material which must be lifted above the walls of a container include pick up and removal of construction debris, bulk materials such as sand, gravel, mulch, and the like, and pick up and removal of trash and garbage, etc.
In addition to the physical effort necessary to lift such material to an elevation sufficient to dump it, it may also be necessary to use physical effort to deposit and spread such material evenly in the container into which the material is dumped. This also could pose potential injury to a worker in that the worker may be required to enter the container into which the material is dumped to even the material out.